Blue's Clues: Touching The Sun
Hello, my name is Gordon. I am a 11 year old boy who moved into the state of Arizona and have made new friends at Apache Elementary School. Anyways, I became a big fan of Blue's Clues around the age of 5 because there's something interesting about the show. However, I discovered a mysterious episode that was so disturbing I stopped watching the show due to my experience. One day, I was riding my bike down to the Goodwill store to see if they had any interesting Blue's Clues tapes. I parked my bike near a window of the store. I went inside the thrift shop and asked where the VHS tapes are. I walked into the section where the videos were. Inside was a whole variety of movies produced by Disney, Fox, Universal, and Warner Brothers. As I was browsing through their collection, I stumbled across one VHS with a blank cover. The tape itself was covered in dust. So, I blew the dust off and the tape's title was Blue's Clues: Touching The Sun. It was kinda weird because were Steve and Blue going into space to see how hot the sun was? The thing is, the VHS had a price tag on it. It said $5.90. I purchased the tape and went back home. I wanted to see what happens in this episode. Suddenly, I remembered that my mom wanted me to do a few chores like feed the cats, wash the dishes, take a shower, and clean my room. After that, I finally got a chance to watch the tape. Before putting the tape in, I noticed that my VCR/DVD player was dusty. So, I cleaned it with one of my mom's cleaning products. When I put the tape in, the intro began to play. But, I realized something wasn't right. The guitar tunes were replaced by an eerie organ tune. Plus, the scenery looked much different. The sky was gray, like there was a tornado coming. The trees appeared barren and lifeless. The color of Steve's house was red instead of yellow. The front door was colored orange instead of purple. Also, the roof was tinted black instead of red. Joe looked rather depressed. He said, "Oh, hi there! I don't feel happy but, you can still come in!" I wondered why Joe looked depressed. When Blue jumped out of a nearby bush, the camera started zooming in on Joe's front door. I was confused by how the intro started. "Steve Goes To College" was the final episode to include the old intro. Maybe it was just my imagination or something. But, I decided to continue watching the episode. Joe opened the door. He said "Oh, I didn't see you there. Welcome to the Blue's Clues house. Come on in!" Joe started to walk away from the camera. The camera moved on its own into the kitchen where Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper are. "Sorry about that!" said Mr. Salt. "The reason why Joe can't see you now because he's expecting a phone call from Miranda." I actually knew Miranda. She appeared in an episode titled "Shy". My television screen switched to static for 12 seconds before retruning to normal. Joe was finishing his conversation with Miranda. He told Miranda goodbye and hung up. After explaining how a telephone works, Joe looked at the camera for about 10 seconds. He then began speaking to me saying, "Today, I'm going to skidoo into space to touch the sun!" "Oh!", I said to myself. So, it was Joe himself going to the sun. The screen fated to black for 12 seconds. But, what happened next still scares me to this day. Joe was still staring at the screen when he heard someone crying for help. Joe looked around in confusion before stating: "Someone's in trouble!", similar to how Sportacus says it in Lazy Town. He ran into the bathroom and saw that Tickety was drowning in his tub. This scene kinda reminded me of an episode of Supernatural where a woman is being pulled underwater by a ghost. Joe grabbed one of his handy contraptions and rescued Tickety out from the bathtub. “Are you okay?” asked Joe. “I think so!” replied Tickety. He told Tickety to dry off and gave her a cup of grape juice. Afterwards, Joe went over to blue and asked “Hey blue! What do you think we should do while we touch the sun?”. Blue would always place a clue on the screen. Instead, she shook her head saying no. Joe was surprised. Blue ran off as the "Mail Time" theme started playing. Instead of the usual "Mail Time" song, Joe sung the song like this: “Touch the sun. Oh, Touch the sun... Why don't we just touch the sun. We are going to the freaking sun!” "Well that was strange!” I said to myself. Joe sat down on the thinking chair as Mailbox arrived to remind him about t letters. Joe flipped trough the letters as if he was holding a deck of cards. “Interesting," he said. "I hope we learn something new today!" Okay, I thought to myself. Joe’s expression kinda creeped me out because he simply stared at the screen for 3 whole minutes. Joe finally opened the letter. Inside the letter were 3 kids. One was a girl who is 10 years old. The second and third child where two boys aged around 5 or 6 years. They waved hello and told him that they were visiting an observatory to learn about the sun. For a second, I thought I heard a faint scream in the background. The next scene showed Joe walking into the felt friends frame. He helped the felt friends in solving a riddle and figuring out what was hiding in their bathtub. But, what happened next really shocked me half to death. The scene cut to Blue in Steve's bedroom hanging from a noose. What made it more horrifying was that her eyes were bloodshot. In fear, I ejected the tape and smashed it with my dad's sledge hammer. Then i got my matches and lit the tape on fire. I then thought i’d take a bath to calm myself over this nonsense. When i got into my bathtub, I fell asleep quick, I was about to get to the perfect part of my dream when all of a sudden i heard Joe’s voice, I woke up to notice that i had too much water and the color of the water was an orange gatorade color. I had nightmares for the entire week. If you find this tape, Smash it instead!